


there is no excuse

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small thing about luke's death woo hoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no excuse

It wasn't supposed to happen.

All you can think is, well it would've been okay if you hadn't run away. But would it? May's eyes still haunt you and you're seeing them now, floating, bobbing green eyes and you can't move. You can't think and can't feel, is that blood? Your blood? It's pouring from your side, puddling around your feet, your ankles, Jesus Christ you're barely 23 and you're bleeding out in this wretched place and they're just watching you die. You're coughing, hacking. Annabeth is there, you always wanted to protect her and look at you now. You're glad she's happy, glad Thalia's happy, glad everybody you ever hurt is gonna be okay. Except for the dead. 

The dead demigods who are 6 feet under because of Kronos, because of you, because of your selfishness. Hermes must have taken them to the underworld, you briefly wonder how many said "Your son killed me."

But you're not his son. You never were. That's what Kronos said.

You remember being a little kid and drawing clocks, counting time, the time until May and her green eyes came back. Oh, gods, everything is burning and your hands are shaking and you think you're crying, you can't die you can't die YOU CAN'T DIE.

You thought you would live but who are you fooling, yourself, Kronos? You killed him and there's a moment of paranoia, you killed time. You killed time for kids like you. Kids whos years were spent running and hiding and protecting someone else, kids whos years were spent angry and hurt and desperate, desperate.

You know that Jackson kid is gonna put in a Hermes shroud, if there's anything left. Are you okay with that? Being associated with your father? But you don't deserve a say in your burial. There's no excuse for what you did.

Your last thought is,

IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.


End file.
